Teenagers
by Sephonei
Summary: Sasuke sees Naruto in a candy store disappointed and he goes in to find out why.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the plot so please don't sue me.**

100 Theme Challenge  
#40 - Teenager  
Pairing: SasuNaru

This is also one of my 10 Free Drabbles. This one is for trulywicked and she asked for SasuNaru with the prompt of Pez. I hope that you like what I came up with.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was your average 16 year old teenager. He went to school, did homework, and had crushes. In fact, he had just spotted his current crush, Naruto Uzumaki, walking into the local candy store. He knew that Naruto was very fond of sweet things, so he thought maybe if he spied on him, he could find out what kind was his favorite.

Walking over and peering in the store front window, he noticed Naruto squatting and looking at some kind of plastic thing and looking disappointed. He felt a tug at his heart seeing his crush look so sad and so he decided to walk in and see what was wrong.

He knew that Naruto would say he was acting like a girl if he just asked him flat out what was wrong, so he decided to act like the normal asshole he was around him.

Walking up behind him, Sasuke asked, "Aww dobe, what's wrong? They out of your favorite candy or somethin?"

The look of disappointment was immediately replaced by indignation at hearing Sasuke's voice. "No teme, not at all." He spoke sharply, "What are you doing here anyway? You don't eat sweets, I know cause you throw all the ones you get every year away."

"I just noticed how disappointed you looked when I was passing by the window. So I figured that they were either out of your favorite candy or you just can't afford it."

Naruto huffed and looked away, "It's not that..."

"Then what is it?"

"Why do you care anyways? I already know how much you hate me. How you are always teasing me and treating me like I'm lower than you. Just cause I'm not filthy rich like you doesn't mean I'm any less of a person."

"Naruto, I could never hate you. I just..."

Naruto lifted his head to look at Sasuke. He noticed for once how unsure Sasuke looked standing there, rubbing one hand along the back of his neck and trying to find the words to explain.

"Naruto," Sasuke tried again to explain how he felt about the blonde, "You're my rival and I love competing against you and arguing with you. I love to tease you just to see that look on your face. You have no idea how hot you look when yo-"

"You think I'm hot?" Naruto said, interrupting Sasuke's mini-speech.

"Yeah and I was gonna say before you interrupted me, that since we became closer as rivals, I've wanted to be closer to you. I want to be more than just rivals. I'm not gonna sprout some sappy bullshit like 'I love you' or something. I just know that I wanna be with you."

"You really wanna be with someone like me? But you've always treated me like trash."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I tried to deny the feelings at first and so I treated you a lot harsher then because of it. But I couldn't deny hot sexy you looked when you were so angry."

Sasuke leaned over and gently kissed Naruto. "Please say you'll be with me Naruto?"

"Okay, but only if you quit calling me dobe."

"Sorry I can't do that, but you can keep calling me teme if it makes you feel better. I also want you to confide in me when something's wrong. Like why you were so disappointed earlier..."

Naruto blushed and looked away, "Oh that...that was nothing really..."

"Dobe, just tell me and I'll try to make it right for you."

"Teme! It's just something silly." At the I-wanna-know-regardless look from Sasuke, Naruto sighed. "All it was, is that I've been collecting the newest Pez dispensers and I was hoping a new one had come in this month, but I've already got this one. So I was disappointed about that."

Sasuke was in shock...he couldn't believe he confessed all of that over a Pez dispenser. But he was glad, because at least he had a sexy blonde by his side now to make up for it.

"Maybe we can find some online later that you don't have, but you gotta let me take you on a date."

"Well..." Naruto thought about all the Pez dispensers he was still missing from his collection. "Okay, you gotta deal teme. I'll go on a date with you."

Sasuke turned and started to walk away, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight dobe and we'll catch a movie. Well I gotta get home, I'll see you tomorrow Naruto."

"See you later Sasuke." Naruto smiled as he left the store shortly after Sasuke and headed home thinking about his date tomorrow.


End file.
